An ad hoc network is convenient because a network is dynamically configured although a node device which forms the network is added or deleted. The node device which is added to the ad hoc network may dynamically form a network by communicating a Hello frame with another node device. The Hello frame includes the information about a source node device of the Hello frame. The Hello frame further includes an identifier of a destination node device and quality information about a route from the source node device to the destination node device for each determination to which a frame may be forwarded from the source node device. The node device acquires a route to another node device in the ad hoc network using the information communicated through a Hello frame.
As a well-known related technology, there is a route control method for transmitting a route inspection frame to a plurality of routes to a destination from a wireless communication control device as a source of data. The source determines a route first received by the destination, a route of a lower retrial frequency, or a route of a lower circuit load as a route to be used in transmitting data.
There are some well-known documents such as Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-136178 etc.